supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 BATC Season 4 Finals
The 2014 BATC Season 4 Finals took place at Auto Club Speedway on August 30, 2014 and Atlanta Motor Speedway on August 31, 2014. Australia was the defending race winner, but managed to finish ninth and win the IndyCar title; after Germany got a weakened penalty. Drivers participating ;AFC (3) * Takuma Sato * Will Power * Ryan Briscoe ;CAF (0) None qualified ;CONCACAF (7) * Josef Newgarden * Ed Carpenter * James Hinchcliffe * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Marco Andretti * Charlie Kimball * Graham Rahal ;CONMEBOL (6) * Tony Kanaan * Juan Pablo Montoya * Sebastien Saavedra * Carlos Huertas * Carlos Munoz * Hélio Castroneves ;OFC (1) * Scott Dixon ;UEFA (5) * Jack Hawksworth * Justin Wilson * Simon Pagenaud * Sebastien Bourdais * Mikhail Aleshin Qualifying Order The 22 drivers were determined by a qualifying order. MAVTV 500 Race Results If Germany did not get a penalty late in the race and instead finish in the top 10, then they would have participated at the NASCAR race on Sunday night, but the German chances of participating in NASCAR were stripped because of a pit entry violation; that led Birdo and Yoshi's German national team finish a disappointing 14th place in the finale. The underdog team from Argentina was named as Germany's replacement; the Argentines announced earlier this year that they were driving with an underdog team. Had Helio Castroneves not get his penalty for Germany, Aerodactyl would have qualified for the US Open tennis final and Marshtomp would have qualified for the Race of the Stars. Colombia led the most laps with 85, and Brazil won their first ever race. Serbia drove the pace car under the yellow flag, but Bosnia and Herzegovina got a stop and hold penalty for passing the Serbians under yellow; it was the second stop and go penalty by a season 1 team, after Germany at Barber for "stopping in the wrong pit and making the show disaster". ;Penalties * - Pit Speed Violation, Lap 106 * - Pit Speed Violation, Lap 143 * - Passing the pace car under yellow, Lap 191, Stop and Hold * - Pit Entry Violation, Lap 220. Froslass and Sylveon weren't happy after the penalty. * - Pit Exit Violation, Lap 228 ;Caution flags (1 for 12 laps) * spin - Lap 175 to Lap 186 Next year's MAVTV 500 was one of the best races in IndyCar history. A BATC Controversy happened on lap 136 out of 250 when Germany spun on the backstretch --- and said "A Polish Flag!". Many called Lap 136 inhumane because of the crash involving Germany. The crash put Lee Sang-Hwa, Froslass, Sylveon and Viktor Ahn in last place for the German national team; the crash was predicted to be the not very effective BATC lap. Predicted by many for Germany to run at the checkered flag, the Polish was correct. Will Power and Takuma Sato's crash on Lap 241 was predicted by many to be the "not very effective BATC laps". NASCAR Results No season 1 team or contestant was allowed to participate as most of the teams from the season expect Croatia had a bad weekend, including Germany. Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:BATC Finals Category:2014 in the United States Category:NASCAR Category:IndyCar